Henriks? Hospital? Close Enough
by SinkingintheAbyssofFeels
Summary: Having lost her job, Rose longs for a new way to waste time. So, she decides on a visit to the hospital, and meets a patient called the Doctor. However, after discovering her fathers true line of work, Rose takes a position at Torchwood. But how long can she keep her job to fight aliens from the alien himself? Rose, Smith & Jones, Family of Blood, and Human Nature mishmash/rewrite.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Look familiar? Then it's not mine.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day.<p>

Not that the sun lingered longer to taunt her. Though she did glare at the sky, imagining a sentient ball of flame laughing at her impatience. No. The problem plaguing her thoughts simply came in the form of a metronome of ticks. Rose felt every bit of time squeezed out of her since the moment she struck the snooze at 10AM.

Currently standing, the hour turned 11AM.

She tossed a throw pillow at the old grandfather clock as it dutifully chimed, once again cursing time as, at that exact moment, her mother entered the lounge. Rose squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation.

"Rose Marion Tyler," her mother chided, "That grandfather clock is older than you are, lord knows how many times we've gotten the ruddy thing fixed. I'll have you know your father got it passed down from his father, who-"

"Yees!" she groaned, rolled over to bury herself in the couch cushions, and mumbled, "S'older than dirt. Sensitive. Not a toy. Don't touch. S'expensive. I know. I knoooow." she whined next, "goo awaaaay."

Her mother, Jackie Tyler, picked the pillow off the ground and swiped at Rose with it. Rose frowned at her, snatched the pillow back, and hugged it protectively against herself.  
>Jackie stared down at Rose, "Don't speak to your mother that way. Now up you pop. Can't have you sitting up here all day." When Jackie reached the doorway she added over her shoulder, "again."<p>

Rose groaned louder in protest, kicking her feet out along the length of the couch.

An unattended gas leak two weeks ago resulted in her work, Henriks, exploding. The damage was so extensive that no repairs could be made. Considered unstable, they quickly demolished the building the next day. Rose stood frontrow, watching her work destroyed before her very eyes.

Of course, Rose's family is well off. Her father manages an important company called Vitex. Successful for it's tonic that tastes like pop... that's actually pop. Rose doesn't need a job, just a distraction. And there it went, down to rubble not even a few days after she landed the job.

Longing for something to occupy her time she rang Mickey.

"Tell me your free," she begged the moment the ringer ended.

"Actually for you I'm half-price," he replied.

She glared at the wall in reply.

He seemed to feel her icy stare over the line and amended his statement, "I'm free to talk."

"You've got a car in the shop, haven't you?" she paused upon noticing an echo, "Am I on loudspeaker?"

"Hiya Rosie!" Jack jovily greeted.

"Jack?" Rose raised an amused brow, "Cardiff having a slow day?"

"Sort of," he drawled. "Our company van broke down nearby, Mickey's giving us a good deal to fix it up, so what the hell." she could picture him shrugging. "I'm gonna leave it, and hope your boy doesn't make a Henriks out of it."

"Oi," Mickey yelped, "'m doing you a favor!"

"Very funny," Rose replied in monotone. Ignoring Mickey she spoke a bit friendlier, "soo, Jack," she purred, "does this mean you've got nothing on your plate today?"

"Sorry Rose," Ianto's voice suddenly filtered through her cell, "he's coming back to Cardiff even if I have to tie him down."

Jack huskily replied, "only if you tie me down."

Suddenly the line went silent till-

"No," Mickey's warning voice raised in volume, "no! Outside first, out- oh, god, get a room!"

A clatter of metal, followed by a "sorry" from Ianto got Mickey to calm down.

Mickey sighed, "what's the occasion, babe?"

"Nothing. S'just Mum wants me out of the house, but I don't feel like job hunting again... Not yet, anyway."

"Why not visit the hospital?"

Rose faltered, "m'sorry?"

"Yeah, Martha said you can visit people, strangers. Cheer 'em up. Charm an old codger, weasel your way into his will..."

"Stop it," Rose grinned.

She tossed a bit, then sat up properly to contemplate his suggestion.

Finally she relented, "yeah, that's... yeah. Remember when I was stuck in one of those blasted beds? I went barmy. Must be torture for the long-terms, and-"

"Rose! I swear. Are you still up there?!" Jackie's quickening footsteps forced Rose to sneak out the window.

* * *

><p>Not rushing this like I do Don't Fear the Reaper, so good people -nice good people- remember patience is a virtue. Kinda hard to forget actually with all these authors who crawl at updates. I'm looking at you vinteuils-sonata. And while I'm at it Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter get to The Invisible Rose PLEASE, LovelyAmberLight I need my Nine fill, -Montana's getting there too huh? Parallax, chop chop. ...There's more than this, I know there is... I need a list, I'm making a list. What? No, I'm not writing fanfiction to yell at authors more, I love them. ...Now it feels a tad creepy. Disregard me.<p> 


	2. Nice to Meet You

Royal Hope Hospital. Mickey's girlfriend, Martha, works as a med-student for the establishment. So, it wasn't hard for Rose to maneuver around, after having visited several times before with, and without Mickey.

Slipping in and out of the gift shop, she bought a plastic wolf figurine. Its paw extended out and was wrapped in a bandage. A gesture she felt appropriate for any type of patient.

Long-term, who hasn't had many or any visitors. Rose had asked for a patient as such from the receptionists at the front. The receptionist then handed her a few room numbers, and Rose rode the lift down to visit the first one. Wilson.

The lift dinged, and Rose exited. Looking back and forth she furrowed her brow. The whole floor looked abandoned. And blatantly creepy. Empty halls, the occasional flickering light, some odd noise she could not identify for the life of her.

...

Wilson, Wilson, Wilson...

"Wilson," she called. Checking the paper, she confirmed the room number, and meandered down the hall. "Wilson, are you there?" she tried once more. Although she didn't particularly feel like she was calling specifically for him a few steps in. It's dead quiet, yet no one's come to the sound of her voice. "I've got a gift," she meekly added.

However, the room the paper directed her to also appeared to be devoid of any living beings. Like a forgotten ward. About a half-dozen beds lined either side of the walls, a few privacy curtains were closed around some. Randomly placed items, medical tools, and flowers scattered about the area sent a chill up her spine. All details pointed to the jaw-dropping line from a horror film. _And one day the attendants just vanished_.

Willing herself to disprove the theory, she walked all the way to the end of the room and found a clipboard lying flat on the ground with the name 'Wilson' on it.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Rose darted straight to it, jiggling the door handle to no avail.

"You're kidding me," Rose exasperated.

Yep. Nope. definitely a horror film.

A privacy curtain fluttered, though it halted shortly after. Rose glanced back before releasing the handle. She fought the urge to run, unwilling to yield to whatever shenanigans the hospital staff was up to.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind, that sounded vaguely of her mother throwing popcorn at the telly, told her to get the hell out.

"Is someone mucking about? Who is it?" she called, her voice echoing through the empty room, painfully reminding her of how alone she and a potential attacker could be.

A rattling stole her attention, she turned to the third bed on the right as a curtain drew back, revealing someone in a bright yellow suit. His helmet shaded out the facial area, so this discovery of life did little to pacify her.

"Yeah, you got me. Very funny," she addressed the humanoid figure.

Another, dressed the exact same way, came out from behind a different curtain.

"Right, I've got the the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Martha? Is it? Martha, is this you?" She yelled at the figures. Stepping back as more poured out of the curtained spaces. They trudged closer. Feet dragging in their bulky garbs. Rose squeaked upon hitting the wall.

They all crowded around her, Rose slammed her eyes shut as one reached forward. Logical thoughts wiped clean, she waited for a horrid result.

Then Rose's body shocked back into reality as a hand slipped into hers. She locked onto said hand then observed its owner. Older. Military haircut. Wearing simple jeans and a battered old leather jacket.

Eyebrows raised, he looked evenly at Rose, and told her one word.

"Run."

Working with the most basic level, he yanked her, and she obediently followed. Not coherent enough to do much else.

He dragged Rose hastily through a hidden side closet that connected back into the main hall. Having created such a commotion, doors throughout the entire hallway had opened, revealing numerous figures dressed similarly to those from the locked room. Each moving awkwardly toward them, Rose and the man easily evaded any attempts they made at capturing them.

Rose spotted a hazardous materials sign taped to the wall near the lift. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. This floor's quarantined. For what!? Radiation? Disease? No. No, it can't be that bad, she managed to get so far into the floor. They would have caught her sooner if it was dangerous, right?

Unable to lessen their momentum, they both slammed into the lift wall. The man clicked a floor then rapidly tapped his finger on the close door button.

Rose panted, trying to catch her breath to form a question. She motioned to the yellow suited people, who were a ways away, with the toy in her hand. She paused when the door shut on the wolf's paw. Rose let go when the man pushed her aside, urgently prying the wolf free from the door so the lift would move.

Instead of the entire toy, it's protruding appendage popped out of the body. So, with the arm just dangling between the lift doors afterward, he yanked it free.

"You pulled his arm off," she stated.

"Yep. Plastic," the man said, tossing both pieces at her. He faced the door and crossed his arms as if they suddenly became two strangers having small talk in a lift.

Well… the two were strangers having small talk in a lift, but they just ran for their lives. That's got to do something for bringing people together.

Rose hastily caught the airborne toy. "I know. I bought it!" She shook the remains in his face. He glanced at the wolf to humor her, then returned to his previous position.

She sighed and began an attempt to repair it. Distracting herself. "Who were they then, students? Is this a drill or what?" she asked.

He gave her sidelong glance, "why would they be students?"

Rose dropped her arms, "I don't know."

"Well, you said it. Why students?"

Not finding much else to work off her nervous energy, Rose returned to fiddling with the toy. "'Cause to get that many people dressed up, and a whole floor of the hospital empty, they got to be students doing a drill."

He smiled at her, nodding in appraisement, "that makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks," she replied, albeit slightly confused.

"They're not students."

"Okay, fine so- so we we interrupted the real deal then." Rose stammered. "Not like I see that everyday, didn't know I wasn't suppose to be there... but," she shook her head. Why was she explaining herself to him? "Whatever, doesn't matter to me, whoever they are. I just-" she growled in irritation. The wolf's arm refused to pop back into place. "I was looking for Wilson. This was his gift, I'll have you know."

Rose waved the broken toy through the air then stuffed it into her pocket. Fixing the wolf at the moment proved to be a fruitless effort as her hands refused to quit quivering from the rush of energy still coursing through her veins.

"Who's Wilson?" he asked.

"A patient."

"Wilson's dead," he stated, voice devoid of emotion.

Rose felt her heart skip a beat. The lift doors parted. He exited, and she tailed him out.

"That's not funny," she told him, "that's sick!"

The man gripped her by the shoulders.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes," he instructed, covering Rose's eyes for her anyway as he sprayed her entire body with a bottle he had pulled from his pocket. "Disinfectant. Just in case," he said, then put it away as he strutted off.

Rose stamped when he finished. This man's frustratingly calm, too calm for everything that's happened, like all that was nothing. She's still shaking and still has no idea what the hell is going on.

"I've had enough of this now." Rose followed him down the hall, swerving around people as she yelled over the bustle of hospital life. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" She ran up closer to him, demanding, "I said, who are they?"

The stranger whirled on her. A flood of people split and maneuvered around them.

He spoke with a slow force, as if she were a child, "They're a hazmat team. Stupid apes, barely even capable of tying their own shoes, looking for what I have here." He held up a silver tube which had the blue tipped end of it acting as a cork stuck in the top of a test tube that was filled with a mix of a multi-colored liquids.

She blinked a few times in response, so he continued, "doctors around here couldn't identify what it was after I lost it down there. It's potentially harmful," she took a tentative step back, "but important for the physicians around here if I can perfect it. I could die in the process since they won't allow me to utilize any real labs, but don't worry about me. No. You go on home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He spun to the left, disappearing into an open room. Just as Rose decided to follow his orders, he popped his head back out.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." he jiggled the liquid with a tight lipped smile. "Run for your life!"

* * *

><p>AN

I should really learn to throw that A/N thing up there, awful habits, and I do apologize. Now, I just had to say about a month... or a year... some vague time ago I wrote this and put it away. Then some vague time later lastincurableromantic published The Choice. And I love that story so far, if you haven't, check it out. Oh, quick warning, it's rated M. Anyway, after reading it I got all exited cause _yay! Authors are still writing Human Nature spin-offs!_ So, I just had to pick this story back up. So, here we are. I've got a different take on the whole fob watch thing though, hence Humor genre. So, I hope you all will enjoy.

**TiaKisu**: You are scary spot on. I wrote this with an end idea in mind, so I hope you don't mind going through this episode all over again. It's been redone to death, but I didn't want to change how they met, because to me it's perfect. I will be changing it here and there to keep it interesting. But don't worry, after this rewrite, it'll be more of an original thing. Thank you for the review! :)

**Purple Guest**: Thank you! I hope you find future chapters enjoyable. :)


	3. The Fun is in the Chase

Slightly puzzled by the experience, Rose half-ran, half-walked down the hospitals halls. She didn't stop until she reached the front entrance, and shook off the last holds adrenaline still had on her thoughts. The whole situation struck her as **wrong**. That man wasn't in a suit, and the ones that were _were chasing him_. Well... they were chasing her too, but Rose walked in on accident. That man -the Doctor- was there with a purpose. To tamper with their investigation for that... what was that liquid?

She should tell someone.

However, the way he spoke held authority. Like a private investigator, perhaps that's who he is. Working around the law to defend what is right. In that case, she would be handing in an innocent. Bloody hell, what if he's a psychopath? She's heard they're excellent liars. Rose bit her thumbnail. Great. Her conscious isn't letting this go.

"I knew it!"

Rose halted at the sound of a familiar voice. She looked down at her feet, huh, she must have been pacing at the entrance this whole time.

Martha jogged up to Rose. Not once really looking at her, but everywhere else, as if she were searching for something.

A knowing smile played on Martha's lips. "So, where is he?"

The image of a certain man in leather came to mind.

Rose couldn't have gotten caught so soon. But having escaped mere minutes ago, she was having a hard time keeping the fresh guilt from clouding her thoughts. Rose let him go, that Doctor's a psycho, and Martha knew it.

Rose reluctantly faced Martha, her feet wafting through the air like lead as she made a full 360. Then Rose nervously worked her hands, weaving her fingers in and out like they could thread together an answer.

"Who?" Rose squeaked.

Martha raised a brow, tapped a foot, and crossed her arms to emphasize her impatience. Rose pursed her lips.

"Seriously have no idea," Rose said at last.

Martha hooked Rose's arm into her own and led her to the nearest chair.

"Coincidence then?" Martha narrowed her gaze. She looked around, again, like she was expecting someone. "Whole hospital's buzzing. They said a," she leaned in, her next word more of a laugh, "_blond_, and a short haired bloke trespassed onto the off-limits floor. And- ah ha!" Martha swiped the list of patients out of Rose's hand. She looked intently over the writing.

"Just as I suspected," Martha triumphantly grinned. "Told Mickey about visiting those staying here so he'd have an excuse to visit me more often. And look," she pointed at Wilson's name. Rose winced. "I know this room is down in the sealed off area. You _were _down there! I _knew_ it! Soo?" she edged onto Rose's seat, forcing her to hang off the side of the chair. She had that anxious look, like when Mickey tells her he's got a surprise for her or...

"Oh," Rose felt the tension easing out of her. "Mickey. You're lookin' for Micks."

Martha's smile faded, "either you're incredibly daft, or Mickey really isn't here."

"Sorry," Rose bubbled up with a relief of laughter. "He's stuck in the shop with Jack."

"You- but-" Martha floundered for words. "You were rushin' out the doors, and… trespassers..."

"Micks is the one who told me about this," Rose retrieved the paper. "Just killing some time."

They both jumped when Martha's beeper went off.

"You," Martha jabbed a finger into Rose's arm. "It was you. I know-" the beeper persisted. Martha bounced to her feet, walking backwards to glare at Rose. "I'll get you for this, missy."

Rose snickered, "and my little dog too?"

Martha laughed, "don't even start!"

Rose took a moment to smooth over her frazzled nerves. Initially she intended to head straight home, per Doctor's orders, but...

"Oh, thank heavens," the receptionist held her heart upon spotting Rose.

Rose checked around the wide space between her and the front desk, wondering if it was her she was addressing.

"Something the matter?" Rose asked.

"May I-?" she motioned to the paper Rose held. Rose cautiously stepped closer. The receptionist took it as soon as their fingers touched.

"Blasted hospital can't keep us updated till little red ends up in the bad wolf's den. And then it's our fault." She looked over the scrap of paper with a disapproving scowl. "Thing is, all the patients downstairs were moved. Some chemical scare or something."

Rose casually leaned against her desk, humming in reply. So, the Doctor wasn't lying about that then.

The receptionist ripped up the paper then began searching the computer databases with a new notepad in hand.

"Don't suppose it was you." She gave Rose a pointed look. "Heard a mop of blond and her bloke were sneaking around in that mess."

"Couldn't be," Rose politely smiled. "Here alone, aren't I? Reason I returned is to ask about one of those names you gave me. Wilson."

"Wilson," she mumbled, swiftly going from mouse to keyboard. In no time at all, the receptionist went gobsmacked, eyes bouncing from the computer screen to Rose. "This is what I mean!" she exclaimed, paying no mind to the collection of eyes watching her from around the room. "I'm so sorry, honey. It seems he passed on a few hours back. Say's here when they cleared the patients on that floor something went wrong with his Ventricular Assist Device. Blimey you have some timing. But," she slipped the paper across the desk. "Here you are, updated rooms and all."

"Thanks." Rose pulled a face the moment she turned away. _Some timing_ indeed.

Hyped by the escape, and fueled by her hardheadedness, Rose recommenced her initial goal of visiting patients. Although now it became a mission. A test. All thanks to that stranger -the Doctor. Sod all his warnings. He left her with more questions than answers. What was that liquid? And if it created such a scare, why did he have it? She wasn't sure whether to stop or help him, but one thing was for sure, she had a better chance of finding out more by sticking around.

She grinned at the clock. Already 2PM. Time wisped past her fingertips. She lost track of how much had passed, and it felt good.

Walking with an air of confidence, she couldn't wait to meet new people, find out more about what's going on, and possibly run into that 'Doctor' once more.

* * *

><p>AN

So, there's this author... WhoMe-2. Is anyone reading Mr & Mrs Smith? That person is killing me. Always does. Because every single story that person writes is so -ugh- JUST SNOG ALREADY! Everything leading up to the snog is beautifully written though. So, I'm conflicted.

**TiaKisu**: You make me blush. I've only changed it slightly so far. Ohh, and there will definitely be aliens. Aliens everywhere I can put them. Thank you very much for the review!


	4. Duck, Duck, Duck, Doctor

Rose bumbled through the halls after struggling through a handful of visitations.

The first one on her list couldn't talk, leaving Rose with 'yes or no' conversations. Eventually she asked if he had a favorite doctor. He gave her the number ten, then promptly burst into tears. She panicked at the sight, attempting and failing to console him.

The nurse asked her not to return.

The next one kept calling her Billie Piper. Rose just left.

Then she got a fright from one well into the list. Down in the childrens ward a few hazmat men were visiting the children. Apparently, they were conducting a screening on the young ones, searching for a special disease. The nurses gave her a surgical mask when she entered, and asked she proceed with caution. She did, but with an entirely different reason in mind, feeling glad only one child was on her list.

When Rose found her patient however, she almost bolted. A yellow suited man was in the room. He had given the child a gas mask before beginning the tests. And once the mask was snugly in place, the boy spotted her lingering by the door. He moved to stand before her. She could faintly recognize the curious gaze of a child underneath, yet the whole situation screamed danger.

"Are you my mummy?" the boy asked.

"No, I'm jus..." Rose bit her lower lip when the yellow man saw her, and began coming closer. Before the boy could lay a finger on her, she ran.

One frustrating patient acted too distracted for even a simple talk. Answering with hm's and ah's. Downright ignoring Rose at times. She claimed to be dizzy conveniently within minutes. Rose huffed as the patient's 'bodyguards' cloaked all in black, escorted her out the door.

Finding conversation the most difficult part so far, Rose stopped by the gift shop a second time to buy a board game. It was after she bought it that she checked her list and discovered that only one patient remained.

Great. Not once was she able to ask about what she wanted to know. And adding up her encounters so far, Rose expected the worst out of the last one on her list. She took a deep breath, stepped inside, and stared at an empty bed. There were bits and bobs scattered about the room and, save for the doctor at the heart monitor, no one in sight.

"Excuse me, Doctor. Where's the patient for this room?" she asked.

He turned around, and her breath caught. Him. The 'Doctor' she met downstairs.

He wiggled his fingers at her and said all too brightly, "hello."

Rose's mouth opened and closed. Too many questions fighting their way out for her to choose one. Finally she swallowed to ask, "what are you doin' here?"

He managed to look affronted, "I live here."

Her shoulders fell, "well, what do you do that for?"

He flopped into the bed, allowing her to see the clothes he wore before beneath the new lab coat. Except now she plainly noticed the hospital gown he had on in place of a jumper.

"Because I do," he raised a brow, challenging her to go on.

Rose unfolded her list and read the name that went with this room, "you're John?"

He nodded, "Smith. Didn't chose it. Told them my name, but they wouldn't listen."

"Who are you?"

"Told you, the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor..." She's finally found him. Confronted him. And he closes off like a book. Looking as though he'll dart for the exit at any second, she felt the need to lighten the situation. "Well, guess it's true then."

He raised a brow, "what?"

"That mothers name children after the first thing they see. Glad Mum went floral."

He chuckled despite himself, and she found herself joining him.

Rose took a seat at his bedside, hoping to ground him here seeing as she is his visitor, and set the board game on the ground. While leaning over, the wolf's bumpy edges dug into her thigh from where it resided in her pocket. She retrieved both pieces, causing memories to trickle back to the forefront of her mind.

Her brow knitted together as she busied her nervous hands by putting it back together again.

The Doctor otherwise occupied himself by scooping up the board game.

"We should tell the hospital. Seriously. Both of us," Rose said. Giving him the benefit of the doubt that perhaps he's not a criminal in all this. Especially since they're now in such close quarters.

Lost in his own world, the Doctor read the name of the game aloud, "Snakes and Ladders."

The Doctor analyzed the box. New. Like her. He then regarded Rose. Of course the universe would give hinders to his life a u-turn. All he returned to his room for was to dig up the old lab coat he borrowed from the staff a few weeks ago. Grab and go. Easy. But there she is, 'visiting' him. Convenient, that. Still, her entertainment value does increase with each encounter. He smirked. Snakes and Ladders, where'd she conjure this up from?

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong," she continued, unaware of his inattentive ear.

He found a receipt lying inside the box when he opened it. Having paid with a credit card, her full name had been printed upon it.

"Rose Tyler," he annunciated, tossing the paper after memorizing it.

"And I asked about Wilson. You were right, he died earlier today. Poor bloke."

He found a die and, shaking it, said, "luck be a lady."

"They've been searching all day. And... anyway, if we are going to tell the hospital, I want to know what I'm saying. I want you to explain everything."

He frowned as it went flying across the room upon release, "maybe not..."

At last, the wolf's arm snapped back into place.

"Ow!" Rose exclaimed. Sure it fixed, but it also managed to pinch the skin of her index finger between the amended parts.

The Doctor grabbed it, immediately pulling it back apart.

"It's alright," he handed the pieces, once again, back to Rose. "There you go. You see," he flashed her a toothy smile, "armless."

She glared at him, "do ya think?"

The Doctor jumped out of bed. He made a start for the door, but Rose kept hot on his heels.

"Hold on a minute! You can't just go swanning off," Rose snapped.

The Doctor spoke in clipped phrases to show his haste, "yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

Rose stuffed the toy into her pocket, scrambling to keep up as they entered the trafficked halls.

"But that vial. Everyone's looking for it."

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away." Rose pleaded, "that's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No, I don't."

"Alright." Rose stepped around the Doctor, stopping just ahead, and effectively pinning him in place amidst the sea of people. "I'll tell the hospital. I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that then I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

He merely raised a brow. "Is that suppose to sound tough."

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Come on," she used a warmer tone, "you can tell me. I've seen enough. Do you work here?"

"No. Just trying to fix something that caught my attention."

"But what's gone wrong? What are you trying to do for the hospital? Those hazmat men keep trying to grab me for what happened downstairs."

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you? Don't you do any blogging? You blundered into that forbidden floor, and you don't even know why they're so scared? Besides, you were just an accident."

The Doctor shook his head. He shoved Rose aside to continue on, however she still persisted, and fell in step behind him.

"They tried to capture me in an entirely different part of the hospital."

"They're just after me. Few hours ago, I was there, you almost got me caught. And now? I'm hunting chemicals, their sniffing my tracks. The only reason they're fixed on you is 'cause you've met me."

"So what you're saying is the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it."

"Sort of, yeah."

"But if this is so big, who else is helping you?"

"No one."

"What? You're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, these doctors, if it's not dished out on their plates, they don't bother to fix it. Then there's you lot. All you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly. While all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay." Rose bumped against arm, steadily walking by his side. She offered him a smile. "Start from the beginning. I mean, if there really is some big problem, how do you plan to solve it?"

"It's an epidemic. I find what's causing it, cure it before anyone ends up dead."

"So it's a disease."

"Parasite. Are you alright?" He checked her understanding, luckily she nodded.

"Yeah. So, what brought it here?"

"Long story."

"But how is it spreading? You said it's an epidemic, but infectious people get contained. Is it an odd hitman?"

"No."

"No..." Rose prolonged the word, urging him to explain.

"It's not a job for hire. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." He met her eyes. "Do you believe me?"

"No," Rose murmured.

"But you're still listening," he surmised.

Rose felt her heart thudding. Time sang on, but Rose refused to listen with him around. It was good. Great. Alarming. She knew nothing of him, yet that's what interested her most. An enigma. And far be it for her to control her curiosity. It's as though she's suddenly found herself living a life with a superhero. Yet, not. He could still be crazy, therefore Rose finds herself distancing, and questioning this strange man. A daredevil lingering underneath the surface wants to believe him, but some small girl inside is still frightened of whom he really is.

They came to a stop at the lift doors. Rose took a minute for herself, impossibly trying to put a label on him.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?"

He grabbed her hand, decided on impulse, that he could hope against logic with someone like her. She's made it this far. So close to drowning in the truth of him, yet she persists. He took a deep breath and a leap of faith.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." The Doctor released Rose, letting the words sink in. And by the awestruck look on her face he felt his point got across quite nicely. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

* * *

><p>AN

I know all hospitals have different visitation policies, but I've never visited a hospital with the intent to meet a stranger. So, this is mostly my imagination. If you have some hospital experience please feel free to share.

**We Are The Stuff Of Legends**: Good to know. I hope to meet your expectations. And I knoow! I'm so glad you understand! xD I'm at fault for the same thing, read it immediately after the update, and then... well I have to read it again to get it out of my system. After that though it's a forever wait. It hasn't updated this weekend too! It's so unfair... Oh, and thank you for the review!

**TiaKisu**: Yep. Aliens. ;) Glad you like the grouping, Martha and Mickey seem like a perfect match to me. Thank you for the review!

**Purple Guest**: I'm happy to know your enjoying this so far. And I just had to throw a wolf in there somewhere. Thank you for reading!


	5. The Human Approach

_Run for your life. Forget me. Go home_. All words to repel, and then he bombs a speech of how… how… how can she _forget_ him after _that_. That… that's just not fair.

But there is no **proof**. He's amazing, sure, but how does she believe him when all he's full of is hot air.

Even if it is very alluring hot air.

If something is going down at the hospital though, Rose is fairly certain she knows someone with the answers.

"Martha!" Rose beamed at her friend, exaggerating a friendly little wave with both hands.

Martha, who wholeheartedly enjoyed lunch breaks, scooped up her food and beverage to make a break for the door.

Rose dropped all pretences, blatantly turning her head to watch Martha's every move.

Finding her escape fruitless, Martha held up a forestalling finger around the bottom of her chips. "Oh no, I'm still cross at you for earlier. I know it was you!"

Rose slid into the seat Martha previously occupied. "Yeah. That was me."

Martha scooted into the chair across from Rose, grinning broadly, "Gotcha! Wait..." Martha made a whining noise, "it's no fun if you just give up like that..."

Martha set her meal back down. She almost took a bite till a question came over her face before it popped out her mouth.

"Then who's the bloke?"

"What's new at the hospital?" Rose overlapped her question.

"Okay. You're not that bored," Martha stated.

Rose breezily went on, "something that maybe made the news?"

Martha paused for a beat, "you're a whirlwind of dodgyness today, you are." She took a healthy sip of her drink. "Annnyway, the epidemic, yeah?"

Rose curtly nodded.

"It's not really an epidemic yet, but the media says so," her eyebrows drew together. "No one can make heads or tails of it. Just random people, 'bout one or two each day for the past three days, falling into comas. The hospital has them locked up on the top floor. I've looked into it too." she swiped her hands through the air. "Nothing links 'em. No irregularities in their diet. Don't even live in the same areas, let alone visit the same places."

"And they're all fine?"

"Yep. Sleeping away. Brains working normal, muscles, whole enchilada. Actually, the strangest thing is that they seem healthier, but it's too earlier to tell that yet. By all intents and purposes, they should be waking up. But that's the thing. It's like something's preventing them from doing so, like a… a..."

"Parasite?"

Martha's eyes widened. Her chair screeched over the tile floor as she rose to her feet. "Exactly! Oh my- what if that's it then? That would explain so much. But..." she fell back down. "What parasite would do that? ...could do that?"

Martha laid both hands flat on the table, her face and voice resolute, "doesn't matter. I'm going to tell them to look for it anyway." She smiled at Rose, "thanks for that, you're brilliant!"

Before Martha left, Rose noisily cleared her throat.

"Right after I eat," Martha sheepishly tucked into her sandwich.

"Wasn't me that said it's a parasite. It was the Doctor," Rose told her.

"Which one?"

"No, he's a patient. I think. You know anything about him?"

Martha smirked, "that's the bloke isn't he? What floor is he on?"

"Fifth."

Martha took a thoughtful chew. "Ask Clive. He mans that floor, but..." she half-frowned. "Be mindful, he is a bit... much."

* * *

><p>AN

I should be studying, but Doctor Who.

**TiaKisu**: Oh, you caught the "I live here" switch. That's awesome. You've got a spot on memory. I'm so glad you're enjoying this. This recreation of the ep. Rose is changing more as I go on, so hopefully you also like conclusion to this little arc as well. Thank you for the review! :D


End file.
